Coaxial connectors, especially radio frequency coaxial connectors are widely used in various industries. Locking and separating mechanisms of the coaxial connectors are very important for the butt joint reliability and applicability of the coaxial connectors. The coaxial connectors in the prior art are usually connected in a threaded connection locking manner, although the reliability of this connection manner is relatively high, such a connection manner has the shortcomings of slow connection and separation speed and large occupied space, and moreover, the coaxial connectors need to be spaced apart for a predetermined distance, so as to the enable the use of corresponding mounting tools. Therefore, these coaxial connectors adopting the threaded connection locking manner in the prior art cannot be installed in high density.